That Moment
by mythicalbard
Summary: This is the continuance to When Dreams Come True. Seth finds his imprint...in Nessie and Jake's daughter Sarah Rose. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I had a request to write this story so here it is! Seth and Sarah! It is a continuance to When Dreams Come True! I hope you enjoy! I own no twilight character. They all belong to SM. **

Chapter One

"Nothing has ever felt so right, so real, until I saw her. The moment our eyes met and we knew. At least I knew. I knew that I would always love this girl in the worn out blue jeans and red tshirt. Actually kiddos, let me tell you about the day I met your mother."

…..20 years earlier…..

I got off the plane in Washington and felt my nerves start to disappear. Mom just passed away from breast cancer last month in Colorado. I convinced Charlie to move back to Forks with me, where we both had family living. Leah decided to stay in Colorado away from the pack, hoping that the pain she felt from loneliness would disappear. She had made a life for herself there, and though she hadn't found her imprint she did have friends and a job. She said it made her feel like a normal person.

"Charlie! Seth!" I heard a clear musical voice call. I turned toward the call and saw Bella and Edward waving at us. I nudged Charlie and pointed to the couple while waving back with a smile.

"Hey guys!" I said happily, bringing Bella in for a hug once I reached her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Edward said with sad eyes as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"Charlie is taking it harder than me," I whispered so that only our supernatural ears could hear.

Bella's golden eyes turned a darker shade and she nodded in understanding. She went over and gave her father a hug and kiss. "Love you Dad," she whispered.

I left them in privacy as I headed toward the exit wanting to stretch my body. It had been awhile since I phased and even when I did, it was quick and sporadic. Edward must have heard my thoughts because soon he was by my side grabbing the suitcase from my hand.

"Go home," Edward said with a small smile. "You can come grab your suitcase from our home later."

I gave him a grateful smile and walked as quickly as I could to the exit without drawing attention. I took a deep breath when I walked out the doors and smiled. I missed the Washington air but I couldn't wait to be home. I jogged to the back side of the building where it was dark so I wouldn't be noticed. I threw off my shorts and tied them to my ankle not caring if my tshirt ripped.

Changing felt so much more natural here than in Colorado. As soon as I freed my mind I heard all thoughts at once.

_Seth! _Quil exclaimed. _Hey man! _

_Welcome home! _Jacob exclaimed. _I didn't know you were going to run back. _

_Needed to stretch. _I answered and showed them the cramped plane.

I ran in companionable silence as I pushed myself to get to the reservation. Soon I was in the rain of Forks and I smiled to myself. I was almost home. The reservation came into view and I breathed in the air again. The smell of home always has a way of making you feel peaceful.

I phased behind a tree and pulled my shorts on. I jogged the rest of the way and Jacob already phased to meet me. He pulled me into his arms for a hug. "Welcome home Seth." He muttered.

"Good to be back," I replied and I looked around and realized nothing has changed in the past thirteen years.

"Sorry again about Sue," Jake said quietly. I nodded feeling the grief fill me again.

"Thanks Jake," I whispered and I cleared my throat and looked around again. My stomach growled and Jake chuckled.

"Ness would like to see you if you wanted to come to the house for dinner," Jake offered with warm eyes. "I'm sure Jack and Sarah would like to see you too."

"I never pass up a dinner invitation," I laughed. "It would be nice to see the kiddos."

Jake's eyes filled with pride. "Not so little anymore. Jack is fifteen and I'm guessing in another year he will be joining the pack. As for Sarah, my little girl is now a teen."

I chuckled at the way he said teen. "You know, I never met Sarah in person yet. And the last time I saw Jack he was a little two year old climbing on me like I was a tree."

"Well then let's head home and see them," Jake concluded and started heading toward his home.

I took a deep breath before I walked through the door of Jake's home. Everything was as it was before except for updated in the newer furniture and appliances. More pictures hung on the wall and I didn't have a chance to look at them when I was pulled into a hug.

"Welcome home Seth!" Nessie trilled. She smiled at me and I felt myself give into her calmness. She was as much a friend to me as Jake was and I needed all the friends I could have. "Where are you staying?" She asked me as she led me into the house, closing the door behind me.

"Probably with Charlie," I answered realizing I didn't get far with where to stay. If I had to I would sleep wolf form in the woods.

"Well we have an extra bedroom here if you wanted to stay until you figure it out," Nessie offered and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Actually there is something else that I needed to tell you," Jake said a twinkle in his eyes. "The pack and I fixed up your Mom's old place. We just need to paint and fix a few pipes but then it will be ready to move in."

"I…." I couldn't get the words out to say how thankful I was. I felt the swell in my chest for how grateful I was for the pack and my friends.

"I know," Jake said with a slap to my back. "Until it's done you stay with us. Got it?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck giving Jake a huge smile. "For someone who always found me as a pest you sure like taking care of me."

"Well you're a big pest with a huge heart and you never judge anyone. I wish I could say the same about myself."

I laughed and grinned again. "Born with it. I guess your tough out of luck."

Just then a gangly teenager walked through the door. Jack was the spitting image of Paul.

"Jack!" Jake exclaimed. "You remember Seth don't you?" 

"Hi bud!" I said with a smile.

Jack looked me up and down with raised eyebrows. Had his father's attitude as well. "Are you one of the pack?" He asked straight up.

"Yeah," I said with another grin. "Unfortunately for your uncle."

"Home in time for dinner Jack," Ness told him. "Go wash up. Dinner is in five." 

Jack left with a small wave and I turned to Jake. "Real chatter box."

"That's a Rachel trait," Jake laughed. "Come on. Dinner smells delicious."

I followed Jake to the dining room and sat down at the table at the place Jake indicated. "Sarah! Dinner!" Jake yelled.

I looked at the meal that Nessie was putting on the table and my stomach growled again. I couldn't wait to eat that roast beef. I licked my lips and hoped that the kids would hurry to the table.

"Ah Sarah. This is Seth. Seth this is my Sarah Rose," I heard Jake say. I took my eyes off the food to turn to look at the teenager that walked into the room.

As soon as our eyes met something happened. I felt my heart pound faster and I felt a strong pull toward Sarah. I knew then that I would do anything to make this girl happy. She was suddenly my whole world. I saw it on her face too. The confusion at what was happening. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and her forehead furrowed.

"Hello Sarah Rose," I said in awe.

She then gave me a smile. The brightest smile I ever saw and I felt myself respond. I knew that I finally found my imprint.

"What just happened?" I heard Jack asked.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review! Review! Review! I will have a chapter out soon for you! Hopefully in two days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another chapter! I do not own any characters…besides Sarah Rose…all the rest belong to S.M.! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

I was wondering the same thing. I couldn't stop smiling at Seth. What was he staring at me so intently? What was that spark that we just shared? Seth was now smiling back at me with a toothy grin.

"No! Seth," Dad groaned. Seth reluctantly broke the connection to look at Dad. His grin faded away.

"You know I can't help it!" Seth shot back, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is this payback for me imprinting on Nessie?" Dad asked the ceiling, while he ran a hand through his hair. I noticed my Dad's true age in his posture.

"You imprinted on Sarah!" Jack exclaimed. He rushed to the table staring at me with eyes wide.

"Is that what just happened?" I asked as I slid into my seat.

"Good! Everyone is sitting!" Mom exclaimed as she put the rolls on the table. She took her place by Dad and glanced around the table. "What did I miss?"

Dad's mouth twitched and he grabbed a roll from the basket. "Oh nothing much Ness. Just Seth imprinting on our daughter."

I blushed as Mom looked from Seth to me with a wide grin. "After all this time Seth! You finally imprinted!" She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "I couldn't have chosen more wisely!" Seth blushed and he glanced my way. I looked down at my plate and tucked a curl behind my ear. I felt Mom pull me into a side hug.

"Mom," I blushed. I quickly darted my eyes to Seth's face and just as fast looked down at my plate when I noticed he was staring at me. I shrugged Mom's arm off me and looked down at my favorite worn out jeans.

Dinner went by slowly as Mom kept giving me small smiles and Dad throwing scowls at Seth. I noticed Jack seemed rather intrigued with the whole imprinting scenario and was badgering Seth and Dad with questions.

"It happens quickly and is the biggest surprise of your life," Dad answered in a clipped tone as Jack shot off another question.

"What about you Seth?" Jack asked.

I felt Seth's eyes on me and I knew I was as red as my shirt. I cursed myself for wearing my favorite old Flash t-shirt. "It's like nothing I ever expected. All of the sudden your life changes and your priorities are rearranged."

I abruptly stood up and gave Dad a pleading look. "Can I please be excused? I'm suddenly not feeling well."

Dad nodded his consent, concern etching his young face. Mom rubbed my arm and I left the table as fast as I could, making sure to avoid Seth's glance. I made it to the hall before I felt myself start to panic. This is why I should have friends.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and made my way to my bedroom. I tossed myself onto my bed, cursing myself for being socially awkward. I knew of other girls who were around her age that knew about the tribe, but they were already part of the tribe or wary of the fourth of her that was vampire.

"_Poor Sarah Black_", they whispered. _"Half werewolf, fourth vampire, and fourth human. Strange work of nature. She will never be part of the pack, even if her father is an Alpha."_

They were right too. Sarah knew she wasn't going to be apart of the pack, but she hoped they were wrong. After all, all of them are only half werewolf too. The fourth vampire never even shows itself except for small things, like having a very rare steak.

I heard the laughter coming from the dining room and I groaned. I was only thirteen. These things aren't supposed to happen for another couple years. I giggled at the thought of even thinking of dating him. He was WAY too old for me. He was like…my dad's age! Maybe when I'm older I might feel different.

!DKSKLDSSGFDS_

I blinked into the light coming from the window. The same dream happened again. The first time I met Seth. I grunted and turned onto my side, hugging the blanket closer to me. It has been four years since that day, almost to date. Nothing really happened between us, until last night. I groaned and turned onto my back, blinking at the ceiling.

I'll admit at first, it was fantastic. After my initial worry about it I calmed down. I finally had a best friend that I never had before. Sure, he was a buff and rather cute best friend, but once I turned 15 I never thought about him as a future boyfriend anymore. The little girl crush had been replaced with a friendship that I didn't want to ruin.

That was until Seth had to ruin everything with one night. I growled and threw the pillow on the floor. He decided to be macho wolf last night. I grinded my teeth as I remembered the situation perfectly.

We were at a bonfire on the beach when he went to take my hand. I slyly slid it away from his, knowing not to lead him on in any way. At my hand sliding away, he quickly turned to me with a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"When are you going to realize that we are meant to be together?" He asked me softly, tucking a stray curl behind my ear and leaning forward. I panicked and put my hand on his chest, stopping him. I saw the anger that flashed quickly. Seth, the easy going guy, except with me. I had a way of lighting his temper and every one noticed.

"Why won't you give me time?" I demanded, wary of always having to be on alert for moves from him.

"It's been four years! How much time do you need?" He ran a hand through his black hair.

"Don't you want me happy?" I asked, anger rising in me.

"That is all I want and you know that!" He hissed back and at the thought of me being unhappy his mood turned to compassion. A roller coaster this one.

"Then give me time!" I pleaded. Before he could answer I went to talk to Kye, Sam's son that was my age. I knew Seth was watching my every move still. The joy of being an imprint. A blessing and a curse I guess.

"Where's Seth?" Kye asked looking around as I stood by him. "He's usually always a step behind you." Kye gave me a wink and I felt my stomach flutter. Where did that come from?

"I could ask the same of Chrystal," I replied, thinking of his long term girlfriend of two years.

He cleared his throat and avoided my glance. "Tim imprinted on her."

How did I not hear about this? Did this just happen? I impulsively pulled him into a hug. I didn't know what it was like to imprint on someone, but from the stories Dad and Seth told me about Seth's sister Leah, I knew it was bad for Kye.

There was a growl and in a flash a large wolf was on top of Kye. I yanked on the fur of Seth and screamed at him to stop. At my scream, Seth stopped and backed off of a now light brown wolf Kye. I glared at Seth as he backed away and went to examine Kye, making sure he was okay. Not finding any bleeding I apologized and started to make my way off the beach.

I knew Seth was following in wolf form and I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up, blocking him from peripheral view. How dare he! I stormed into my house and told Mom not to let Seth in before slamming my bedroom door. Jack would fill them in on the details once he got home.

I sat up on my bed now, hating that I dreamed of Seth. A good dream about Seth. I knew I wouldn't stay mad at him once I saw him, but everything is so complicated and confusing now. I looked down at my feet and sighed. Why couldn't I like Seth? What was holding me back? After all, he did imprint on me.

I felt the anger starting to leave me as I thought of Seth. His muscles when he used to spin me around on the beach when collecting shells that first year. The hair of his that never seems to stay arranged nicely. Those brown eyes that were always filled with a mischievous happiness and genuine caring. I then thought of his body. The abs that I noticed when he didn't wear a shirt in the summer. The tallness of him that complimented my 5'9 height. The fact that he imprinted on me. Sarah Rose Black.

No. Feelings like that don't come over night. I haven't had any kind of feeling like that for Seth since I was thirteen. He was just my best friend. Or was he? Eventually we would be more, right? Maybe I should just be more open and try to let myself feel those feelings?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door to my gorgeous mother. "Restless sleep?" She asked. I sighed. I wish I could look as effortlessly beautiful as Mom. I got the Black look with my mom's curly hair and brown eyes. Not what I would call breathtaking at all. It was weird seeing my mother look the same age as me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and sat down on the bed in a huff. "Just a little."

"Dad told me," she whispered. I nodded and stared at the wall.

"I figured he'd know. Seth was on patrol last night," I answered and ran a hand through my hair, a habit that I picked up from Seth.

"What's keeping you back?" Mom asked me, knowing full well what she meant by the question.

"I just feel like everything was laid out for me. Like I don't have any other options," I admitted looking at her. "Seth is a great guy and my best friend. Our relationship is different from you and Dad though. You grew up with him. Seth came out of no where and suddenly my whole life changed." I played with a loose string on my blanket. "Seth is handsome, but I just can't seem to turn my feelings of friendship to romance." I blushed as I looked back up at my mother's eyes.

"You are more like your father than I thought," she laughed. "He was the same way with me. Like Seth, all I wanted was for him to love me like my parents loved each other." She tucked a stray curl behind my ear and smiled. "He just needed time to think about it and to adjust to the fact that eventually, our feelings will be more than platonic." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Just give it a little thought and try. Take it in baby steps."

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll try."

Mom stood and put her hands on her hips. "Good, because Seth has been waiting in my kitchen all morning to talk to you."

"Mom!"

"Darling, you have to talk to him eventually. He feels terrible," Mom said with a laugh. "It won't be so bad. Trust me."

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "Send him in please."

As Mom left I turned to pick up my pillow and threw it back on the bed. I felt nervous suddenly and I sat on my bed to control my shaking. Seth was in the room before I fully sat down.

"Hey," he said quietly, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," I answered, bringing a leg up to rest under the other. "Want to sit down?"

Seth sat carefully next to me and gave me a shy smile. "Sarah I just-"

"Let's just forget about it okay?" I interrupted. As mad as I was with Seth I just wanted a fresh start. Baby steps. "Just don't let it happen again. Kye and I are just friends. He was upset about Tim and Chrystal."

"You aren't?" He asked, clear relief in his voice. I shook my head. "Sarah, I just want you happy. Whether it's Kye or me."

I smiled at him and reached over to grab his hand. "Thanks Seth."

He blushed and brought me in for a hug. I loved Seth's hugs. His warmth always just seeped into me and his arms felt safe. I inhaled his scent and felt comforted by the smell of trees and wet dirt.

"We good?" Seth asked as he let me out of his embrace. I watched his hair fall into his eyes that were once again full of laughter.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Come on let's go eat some breakfast."

I looked up at my best friend, trying to figure out a way to give him what he wanted. A way to help me get past friendship. Maybe I needed to push myself out of my comfort zone. Maybe I should do something to help boost my feelings along. Do something impulsive. Then the perfect idea came to mind.

"Wait Seth," I exclaimed. I stood and grabbed his arm before he left the room. He gave me a puzzled face, probably worried I might yell at him or something. I needed to hurry up and finish the plan before I lost the courage.

I flung my arms around Seth's neck and brought my lips up to meet his.

**So I know it took more than a couple days to get this chapter out but if I get a review I will have the next one out by Monday night! So review review review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas, another chapter has come. I appreciate the follows and favorites! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I don't own anything other than Sarah. Everything is S.M.**

Chapter 3

Nothing in this moment, right now, could take away the awe and overwhelming happiness I was feeling. I knew this was her first kiss and the fact that she chose me to have it with made it that much more special. I wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her closer. It felt like only an instant later she slowly pulled away. I saw a smile on her face and I felt mine grow bigger.

"Not that I am complaining Sarah Rose, but where did that come from?" I asked her and I felt my heart beat faster when I saw her blush. I haven't gotten that reaction from her in a very long time.

"Well," she said, lowering her brown eyes to the ground. "I just thought I might speed my feelings along." Sarah grabbed a curl and focused on it, chewing her lower lip.

"And did it?" I asked her softly, my arm now leaving her waist. I pulled on the curl that held her interest and laughed. "Don't leave me hanging Sarah Rose!"

She timidly met my eyes and she nodded. "I think so," she said and gave me a tilted smile. "A little."

"Just a little?" I asked in a husky voice. She sprang into action pushing me at an arm length away.

"Don't push it Seth," Sarah said with a smile her eyebrows raised.

I rolled my eyes and raised my hands in the air. "I know! I know! Taking it slow!" Sarah nodded and crossed her arms. "Well, I'll just leave you to dress shall I? Don't think I won't be discussing this more with you later, young lady."

Sarah laughed and pushed me out the door, her black curls bouncing. "Yes sir."

The door closed behind me and I knew that Nessie and Jake heard the conversation I just had with Sarah. I slid a hand through my hair and put on my brightest sunniest smile as I walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes Seth?" Nessie asked with a wink. Jake grunted and took a sip of his coffee. I laughed and gave Jake's arm a friendly punch.

"Eventually you'll have to just accept it friend. Some day I hope to be apart of this family," I told him with a devilish grin and raise of an eyebrow.

"Seth, the day a father accepts that his daughter is imprinted is the day a miracle happens," Jake said with a smile of his own.

"Don't listen to him Seth," Nessie said as she slid a plate of pancakes in front of me. "I'll remind you that imprinting is the best thing that ever happened to you." She told Jake as she set the syrup down beside my plate.

Jacob grabbed her from behind and brought her down to his lap. "Don't ever doubt that Ness," he whispered and kissed her. I looked away with a smile and poured some syrup on to my breakfast.

"Get a room," I said before stuffing my mouth with a bite of pancake.

"Agreed," Sarah's voice greeted my ears as she entered the kitchen.

"We'll continue this later wolf," Nessie whispered to Jake. He winked at her as she sat down in the chair next to him with a cup of coffee now in hand.

I caught Sarah's glance and gave her a wink before taking a sip of coffee. She blushed and grabbed a banana from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"So Sarah," Jake began as his eyes darted between us quickly. "I was wondering-."

"Dad no," Sarah moaned. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "We made a pact."

Nessie and I laughed as we watched Sarah slump in her seat. "Not what I was going to say," Jake mumbled.

At this Sarah shook her head in embarrassment and diverted her eyes. "Something on your mind Sarah Rose?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us going to your grandparent's today," Nessie laughed as she grabbed the banana peel from the table.

"Thanks," Sarah mumbled and she raised her brown eyes toward me and quickly back to Jake. "Why are you guys going to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"You're Uncle Em has issued a video game tournament for Jack and as you know Blondie can't be apart from your mother for too long," Jake explained.

Nessie lightly smacked Jake as she passed him to grab my empty plate. "You know you love Aunt Rose Jake," she sighed, planting a kiss on his lips.

I slyly gave Sarah a wink and she gave me a small smile. "Um, yeah. Seeing the family would be nice. I haven't seen Uncle Jasper in awhile."

"Jasper huh?" Jake asked with a frown. "Everything alright?" He took another sip of his coffee as he observed Sarah with concerned eyes.

Sarah got up from her seat and walked over to give her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is fine Dad. I just want to talk with him. You know I've always had a connection with him." She turned her eyes toward her mother. "And Grandpa."

Nessie smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "You are more than welcome to join us too Seth."

I smiled at Nessie as I took in Sarah's blush. "I never turn down a video game competition."

AFD8IOdsfijaO

"What do you mean that you're not sure if you can come Leah?" I asked pacing the Cullen's back yard.

"Well I am having a certain situation here," Leah said with a huff in her voice.

I gritted my teeth and tried to not smash the phone on the ground. "Wolf form ten minutes," I hissed.

"Seth I can't-."

"Ten minutes Leah," I warned.

"Fine you mutt," she growled and her line went dead. I looked toward the house and saw Edward in the window giving me an understanding nod. I took off into the woods and pulled off my clothing, throwing them at the base of a tree.

_Let's make this quick. _Leah's voice filled my head. She was running so fast that the world was flying by.

_You promised that this was the year you would come. _There was a flash of Sam and of our old home. _I know it hurts still. I am trying to move on from it too. But there is Charlie here and the rest of your family. What about Jake and Nessie? It's been four years and I have come to see you every year. It's your turn. _

_Fine. I'll head there this weekend. _I could tell she was pissed_._

_Thanks Leah. I can't wait for you to meet Sarah. _

_Yeah yeah. _ And then she was gone. I phased and shrugged back into my clothes. Leah was coming home this weekend and Sarah finally was returning my feelings. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

SDAKF!

I leaned back on my elbows and looked up at the stars. I sighed and beamed a smile at Sarah. She gave a small smile and looked away, picking apart a piece of grass. "What's on your mind?"

She shrugged and grabbed another blade of grass. "Nothing," she murmured and gave another small smile.

"Sarah," I said, grabbing her hand. "You have been silent since you talked to Jasper." I sat up and pushed the curls from her eyes. "What is it?"

Sarah threw the grass and turned to me with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this Seth."

My eyebrows furrowed and I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. "Can't do what?" I already knew the answer and I felt my heart in my throat. She just stared at me, her brown eyes leaking tears down her cheeks. I felt my face pale and I could barely whisper. "Sarah Rose, what can't you do?" 

"I can't do us," she said softly, removing her hand from mine.

I ran a hand on the back of my neck and took a deep breath. "Where is this coming from? We were fine this morning and now you are saying we can't be?"

"There just isn't a future Seth," she cried.

"What do you mean?" I half laughed half cried. "Sarah Rose, I imprinted on you. How can there not be a future?"

"I know Seth but look at you and my family," she told me, wiping tears off her cheeks. "You guys are all going to live forever. I'm not."

"Sarah-." I began reaching for her.

"No Seth," she sobbed. "I'm not werewolf like everyone thought I was going to be and I'm barely vampire. I am going to die eventually." I began to talk and she put her hand on my mouth. "You will live forever like my dad, and I'm not."

I brushed her hair from her face and grabbed her hand. I kissed her fingers and leaned toward her. "Sarah Rose, that is the thing that I love most about you."

"Why?" She asked shaking her head. She pulled her hand away again.

"Sarah, have you talked to your dad about this?" I asked her and smiled when she shook her head. "Well, not everyone is lucky enough to be sixteen forever like your parents." She scrunched her eyebrows and I chuckled. "When we imprint we age with our imprints. Don't you wonder why Sam doesn't look young like the rest of us?"

I saw a spark of understanding in her eye and a small smile. "So you would start aging with me?"

"No matter what," I told her cupping her cheek. "I will be aging with you. Whether it be as lovers or as friends." I winked at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "But I'm pretty sure you know what I want it to be."

She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Won't you be sad leaving your family and friends?"

"Of course," I said and I grinned. "But you, Sarah Rose, are so worth it."

She grinned and leaned forward pressing her lips to mine. I wrapped my free arm around her bringing her closer to me. I kissed her back, letting her initiate how far the kiss will go.

She leaned back and stared into my eyes. "When did you get so perfect?"

I kissed her nose and chuckled. "I've always been perfect, Sarah Rose. You just noticed how much this morning."

**Review! Review! Review! I will be writing some more but reviews always make me write that much faster! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I am glad you are enjoying this story! Here is another chapter! Enjoy! I own nothing except Sarah. S.M. owns everything else. This chapter is rated M!**

**Chapter 4**

I bit my lip nervously and tried to pace away the nervousness. I was going to meet Leah today for the first time and I was a mess. I checked the clock for the fifth time in two minutes and started twirling a curl, biting my lower lip harder. "I'm not sure if you want to bite your lip through with a house full of vampires Rosie," Grandma joked with a tinkling laugh.

"Stop that worrying Rosie," Grandpa chuckled as he made his way to the piano. "We know Leah and there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Who couldn't like my great granddaughter," Papa Charlie asked in a strained voice before coughing. I made my way to the hospital bed in the Cullen's living room and held Papa's hand.

"Look who is awake," I teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and squeezed my hand.

"I will always be awake to see my favorite great granddaughter," Papa told me with a twinkle in his eyes that was the same shade of my own. The "Swan" gene that he was thrilled to have seen passed down to me.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked as he winced trying to sit up straighter. I put a pillow behind his back to help him sit up taller.

"I'm doing just fine," he said gruffly as he looked over at Grandpa Carlisle. "This bed is completely unnecessary."

"Dad," Grandma said coming to stand beside me. "You know that this was the only option besides staying in a hospital."

"I know, I know," Papa grunted, running a hand through his hair. He turned to me with a wink. "Cancer is a bitch."

I laughed and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm surprised you made it this far here. Dad says they smell really bad."

Papa burst into laughter and I heard Aunt Rosalie mutter something about "stupid mutt". I looked over at the clock and jumped up in surprise at how fast the time flew. "Love you Papa. I'll see you in a couple days." I kissed his cheek and gave a wave to the rest of the family before running out the front door.

Jasper was waiting for me by the garage. "Alice said you might want a ride and maybe some calm," he told me, twirling his keys.

I smiled nervously at him and nodded sliding into the BMW. "Thanks, Uncle Jasper."

The instant he sat in the car next to me I felt the warmth from the calmness soaking into my bones. "Leah may seem scary but you grew up with werewolves and vampires. You have faced the "monsters" that books and movies have depicted. You've seen Rosalie on her worst day. She can't even compare to that."

I laughed and took a deep breath as the car came to a halt a half mile from the reservation. "The rule is stupid Uncle Jasper."

"It's for their peace of mind," he replied reasonably. His gold eyes looked into mine. "You're just worried that your anxiety will take over again." I blushed as he hit home with his words.

"What if she doesn't like me? Will Seth still want me if she doesn't?"

"Absolutely," Jasper said with a laugh. "Listen Sarah. I feel every ones' emotions. I know if a relationship will last or not. There is strength in the love that can overcome any obstacle. I have felt it between few couples. Mainly your family members and some other vampire mates. Seth's feelings are so strong and full of happiness. There is no doubt in his feelings for you. Never have they wavered in my presence."

"Really?" I asked, relief filling my body.

"He loves you as much as I love your Aunt Alice darling," he said in his southern drawl.

I laughed at his exaggerated accent and hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Jasper." I opened the car door and stepped out. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" He shouted through the open window and sped off.

~kslalkjfsd;lj~

I stood in front of Seth's front door, not wanting to knock but at the same time, wanting to get this over with. Taking a deep breath I knocked and put on my biggest smile as the door opened.

I was engulfed in Seth's arms and I breathed in his scent and smiled a genuine grin. I loved the smell of Seth. "Hey Sarah Rose," he whispered into my hair.

I leaned up to give him a kiss and then peeked around him to see if I could catch a glimpse of Leah. "Is she here?" I asked confused when I saw no one in the living room.

"Unpacking," Seth said as he shut the door behind me. "She'll be out soon."

"Oh," I answered a bit disappointed but still nervous. "Happy she's home?" I asked looking up at his face.

"Absolutely," he said with his usual Seth smile. "It's been a very long time since she's been in Washington."

"I know," I replied, falling onto his couch in a very unladylike manner. "You told me thirty times in the last week."

He chuckled and fell on the couch next to me and grabbed my hand. "I was just overly excited." I squeezed his hand and sighed in pleasure as I felt my nervousness disappear. "How was Charlie?"

"He isn't happy being at the Cullens' home," I told him with a bit of a smile. "But he is doing as well as he can for just starting chemo."

"I should visit him soon," he responded, looking out the window.

"He would like that," I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Seth looked into my eyes and as always I saw the twinkle there.

"Are you going to introduce me, or are you lovebirds going to just stare into each other's eyes all night?" 

I jumped up off the couch and took a deep breath. I took the woman in front of me in. She looked just like the pictures Seth showed me that he kept in his room. "Hi I'm Sarah!" I said with a forced smile, reaching out a hand.

Leah gave Seth a small smile and reached out to take my hand in a tight grip and shook it. "Leah," she said, still looking at Seth.

I bit my lip and looked over at Seth as well. Leah was intimidating but I could sense a softness to her. The pack told me stories of the past when my Grandma and Grandpa first met and caused rifts in the pack. I knew that she still hurt because of Sam and that she wasn't always this way.

"Glad to be home?" I asked with a genuine smile. Leah looked me in the eyes and nodded, her eyes assessing me. "Well," I began a little nervously, "the pack is going to be throwing a bonfire for you if you wanted to join us."

Leah locked eyes with me and I straightened my chin, staring right back at her. "It will be fun Leah," Seth tried to persuade his sister. "Sam won't be there."

At Sam's name, Leah's eyes swung up to Seth's. "I'm going for a run." She quickly stalked from the living room to the front door, swinging it shut with a bang.

I stood with my mouth open, staring at the door. "Well," I licked my lips and turned to look at Seth. "What an interesting character."

~yuiojuiouj;oi~

The fire was starting to cook my insides as I sat in front of it in Seth's arms. I was starting to feel faint from both the warmth of Seth and the bonfire. "Too hot," I whispered to Seth as I got up and backed away from the heat the fire gave.

Seth stood up next to me and I caught Leah in the woods from the corner of my eye. I nudged Seth and nodded in Leah's direction. "Might want to go talk to her," I told him softly with a small smile pushing him in her direction. He gave me his signature Seth smile and I felt flutters in my stomach as he left me alone.

I smiled into the sky as I tilted my head back to look up at the stars that for once were visible. I looked around the beach at all the people that came to see Leah. I spotted Kye standing on the outskirts of the fire by himself. I bit my lip and headed toward him. "Hey you," I said with a smile.

Kye turned in surprise and I found what he was staring at. Tim and Chrystal were cuddling together in front of the fire and laughing. "Hey Black," he said with a forced smile.

I took a step closer to him and put a hand on his arm. "You don't have to be strong with me," I began. "I know that we haven't been really close friends and that you and Tim were, but I would like a friend that isn't forced to like me." 

"Forced to like you?" Kye raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well Seth is my imprint so I don't really count him," I said slyly. "And the other girls find me strange so I guess I just have you."

"I guess so," he agreed with a genuine grin this time. I smiled back and turned at the sound of Seth's whistle. Kye looked too and his eyebrows furrowed as he took in Seth and Leah. "Who's with Seth?"

I crossed my arms and brushed a curl from my eyes. "That's Leah Clearwater." I looked up to assess Kye's reaction.

"So that is the girl that everyone but my dad tells me about," Kye told me as he observed her in interest. "Not so different me and her."

I smiled and turned to look at Leah with a knowing smile. "No. Not too different at all."

~dslfkasdkflajdsf;j;!~~

"Seth listen," I giggled as Seth kissed my neck. I was determined to talk to him about my plan for Leah and Kye to meet.

He took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked it lightly. I sighed and felt my eyelids close as his hand roamed my stomach. "You sure you want to talk right now?" Seth asked as his hands started going higher toward my breasts.

"Mmhhhmmmm," I mumbled. I felt my shirt start to go up my body and soon I was sitting up and letting him take it off me. I felt his hands go to my bra clasp and I shivered as the cold night air hit my nipples.

"Oh Sarah Rose," Seth whispered huskily. I moaned in response as he took my breast in his mouth. I shifted my legs to ease the feeling between them.

"Seth we might get caught," I whimpered as I remembered where we were.

Seth just went to the other breast, biting down on the nipple. I gasped and bit my lip, my hands tangling in his hair.

"Seth!" A voice shouted in the distance. Seth suddenly sat up quickly as he panted.

"Shit," he whispered. "It's Leah."

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly aware how naked my top half was. I felt a little frustrated at the interruption and I had an urge to reach my hand down my pants to relieve the tension Seth built there.

"Get your clothes back on," Seth told me with a sad smile. "I'm going to go see what she needs. I'll be back to walk you home in a few minutes okay."

I nodded and felt a tinge of anger at Leah. I put my bra on closely followed by my shirt. It was good that Leah interrupted us. After all, Seth and I were new. We needed to wait until things were steadier. After all, my parents waited till marriage. We could too right? Yeah…right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you are! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I forgot about this until I got all these reviews. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I couldn't believe this was happening. With the happiness I had been experiencing from Sarah's acceptance and Leah's visit, what was happening now never even crossed my mind. I folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes.

"How long?" I asked Carlisle softly. I opened my eyes to stare into his amber ones. Those eyes that make most of the pack uncomfortable, I find comfort in.

"A year at best," Carlisle whispered. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. I felt my chest constrict and my throat close from a soundless sob. "I know it's not fair Seth. Especially considering your mother and father."

"Is there anything else we can do?" I choked out, rubbing the top of my arms.

"I have done everything in my power. He's only human Seth. All I can do now is to keep giving him medicine for the pain." He tilted his head to the side and spoke in a low voice. "Can I ask you to do something for me Seth?"

I nodded my head with a hand to the bridge of my nose. "Anything."

He took a deep breath and nodded toward Bella in the sitting room. "Help her," Carlisle softly said. "You have experienced losing a mother to cancer. You know what to expect. Bella has never lost a family member like this. Help her understand."

I widened my eyes in surprise. "Of course I will try Carlisle, but don't you think you would do a better job? Or even Jasper?"

Carlisle shook his head. "You recently experienced it. You know exactly how she is feeling and what to say. The only thing I could do is tell her facts and Jasper could only soothe her in his presence. Please Seth."

I couldn't say no to those gold eyes and I would do anything to help Bella. "Does she know?" Carlisle nodded and I took in a deep breath. "I'm on it."

I went across the room to sit next to Bella on the couch. "Hey Bella," I greeted her as I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice hard. I knew that if she could, she would be crying at this moment. "I heard Carlisle ask you to come talk to me."

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to," I said giving her a hard squeeze. "I know that all I wanted was someone to just be there and hold me."

Bella glanced up at me with a bit of a smile. "Jake said you were the puppy of the pack." She looked out the window, seeing something only her vampire eyes can see. "I just don't want to think about it now. He's not gone. I mean I know he will be, but for now, I want to live like he would want me to. I'll have time for sadness later."

"Sounds like a great idea," I agreed and removed her arm from her shoulders.

"So Jake tells me that Sarah and you are trying to set up Leah with Kye while she is in town," she said with a raise of an eyebrow. "How is it going?"

"Well first off, it's only Sarah planning. I know my sister. No matter how great a match they are, she will always dwell in the past. Especially if the person that Sarah has in mind is Sam's son." I saw Jake ride in with Sarah on the motorcycle. "I have to go though. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Have fun!" Bella called as I left the sitting room. I waved to Edward who was just coming to the house from his cottage on the way to see Bella. I know he read the past few minutes because he went from worry to a calm smile with a slight nod toward me.

"Hey you!" Sarah yelled as she came skipping up the steps and into my arms. She planted a kiss on my lips while Jake walked by with a wrinkled nose.

"Get a room," he muttered under his breath as he went into the house.

Sarah giggled and grabbed my hand, leading me away from the house. "What are your plans for today?"

I tugged her to my side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Well, we could finish what we started on the beach the other night," I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

Sarah tickled my back with her fingers as she leaned her head back to look up at me. "What a very tempting offer. However, the mood is all off." I sighed and she giggled. "Besides, I don't want to be interrupted by Leah again."

I rolled my eyes at the reminder. Leah. "Hey, so I was thinking of inviting Kye over tonight for dinner. What do you think?"

"About Kye coming over or you cooking?" She laughed. I watched her eyes sparkle and laughed along with her.

"I'll have you know, I am a great chef," I defended myself.

"You will have to prove it tonight," she whispered as she kissed me again. I turned her so she was against my chest. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. I moved my hands lower to butt, grabbing her closer to me.

"Oi! Try being a few miles away!" Emmett yelled from the house. I blushed as did Sarah as we pushed away from each other and made our way to my car.

"So I'll text Kye," Sarah said, as she buckled and pulled out her cell phone. "Tonight at 7 okay?"

"Perfect," I replied, peering behind my shoulder as I backed out of the driveway. "Gives us plenty of time to finish that kiss before Leah gets there."

"Leah is going to be there?" Sarah asked excitedly. "You are brilliant!"

AKSFJDFSKLJF:SF

"I can't believe your plan actually worked out!" Sarah said grinning as she cleared the dishes from the table.

"I'm as surprised as you," I admitted filling the sink with hot water. "I didn't think Leah would take the bait to drive him home." I rinsed off the plates I just washed and put them in the dish drainer to dry. I cursed under my breath as I splashed water all down the front of my shirt.

"Damn it," I cursed as I threw the dishrag on the counter. "I do this every fucking time."

"Just go change your shirt and let me finish," Sarah said softly as she pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Oh Sarah Rose what would I do with out you?" I asked with a wide smile.

"What do you think you would do?" She asked with a serious face.

"Sarah Rose, I wouldn't last a single day without you," I said in all seriousness. I crushed her lips in mine for a kiss and felt her melt into me. I chuckled as I felt the wetness from the shirt press against my stomach and knew I got her shirt wet too. "Let me change my shirt before I get you all wet too."

Sarah bit her bottom lip and looked up into my eyes. "Need any help with that?"

I felt my breath quicken as her eyes darkened and her hands were at the hem of my shirt. She pulled the shirt up and started to kiss my chest. She ran her hands down my torso and I felt chills up my spine. She swirled her tongue around my nipple and I moaned.

"If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't think you a virgin Sarah Rose," I said huskily.

"I read books and watch movies Seth," she whispered. "Just take the lead when I start to get less confident."

"Are you sure?" I asked a bit out of breath.

"Right now I am," she said, her eyes never leaving my chest. She reached up to kiss me and I crushed her to me. "Bedroom," she whispered.

I led her to the bedroom, holding her as we fell on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and helped her lift her shirt off. She gave me a small smile as she reached behind her and pulled off her bra. "There we're even."

I kissed her again before I took in her breasts. I couldn't wait to tasted them again. I leaned down to put one in my mouth. Her skin was soft and she tasted wonderful as I sucked on her left breast. I bit her nipple a little and she moaned, arching her back.

I made my way down her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them slowly off of her. Her face was less confident now and I sat up to look into her eyes. "If you want to stop it has to be now," I said. "Because I'm not sure if I can stop later."

"I want this Seth," she replied, a smile on her face and kindness in her eyes. I nodded and took off my pants as well.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm new to this too," I said lamely.

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed. You've been doing your studying too I see." I laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. She ran her hands down my back and pushed my boxers down a little. "A little help would be nice," she giggled.

I pushed my boxers off the rest of the way and let her look at me. I blushed as she blushed and then she looked up at me and laughed. That laughed gave me the courage to slowly slip off her panties.

She was blushing a deep red, as I stared at her in amazement. She was absolutely stunning. I leaned down again to suck her other nipple and she moaned as she arched her back. "Seth," she breathed.

I licked her stomach and continued to lick my way down to her mound. I kissed her unshaved mound and down to her thighs. "I've never done this before but the pack told me that if I ever had sex with a virgin, I should do this first."

Sarah blushed and nodded as I came up for a quick kiss. "Just let me return the favor soon."

I kissed her hard again and kissed the top of her thighs. She was breathing faster and she was starting to wiggle a little. I hesitantly kissed her _there_ and felt her jump. The taste wasn't fantastic but I wasn't going to not do this.

I licked again and parted her lips. She arched her back again as my tongue entered her. She was moaning loudly and I reached up with my other hand to play with her breast. She was panting hard and humping the air slightly. I felt her clitoris with my tongue and grabbed it with my teeth. I heard her soft gasp and she tried to wiggle more. I kept sucking until I tasted her come in my mouth.

I admit that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to taste. I kissed my way back up to her mouth and she clawed at my back. "Please Seth," she whispered, her breath still fast.

"You sure," I asked. My boner getting rather painful. She nodded and I kissed her again. I reached into the night stand to grab a condom and rolled it on. I positioned myself over her and slowly entered her. She gasped and I stopped letting her adjust to me.

"Okay," she said after a couple minutes, tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm okay. Keep going."

I entered her more and broke through her barrier. She cried but told me to keep going and that it would pass. I obeyed, letting myself soak in her nakedness, egging me on to keep going. I felt myself go a little faster and I felt Sarah match my thrusts. I reached down to her clit and rubbed it like the guys told me to do on a virgin.

She moaned and I went even faster feeling myself about to come. I groaned as I came and heard Sarah's soft yell as she came too. I looked at Sarah and realized what we just did. We took a huge step.

"How do you feel?" I asked as she smiled at me panting.

"Very happy," she laughed and I watched her breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "But next time I get to choose the position."

**There you. End of chapter five. I will keep these coming! I hope you enjoyed the lemon. So sorry for taking so long! We will learn what happened with Kye and Leah next chapter! Yay! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was going through my laptop and found this story. I felt inspired to pick it back up so I am going to do weekly updates and finish this book. **** I own none of the characters. They belong to S.M. Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

I stared at Seth with my mouth open, a hand in my hair. "That's a pretty vivid dream there, Seth. Also pretty unrealistic. I don't put out that easily."

I watched his face burn a deep red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know," he grunted. "It has only been a couple weeks if that," he grumbled. "Your dad just might see it on accident and I had to let him know it was just a dream."

I raised my eyebrows and jumped up from the table. "My dad might see me naked because you can't control yourself?" I ran my hands in my hair. "I knew this was going too fast. First the beach and now your dream?" I paced his living room and searched his carpet for answers before sinking into an old chair. "I guess it's good that Kye gave me a ride home huh?"

Seth's eyes flashed a bit of anger but he sat on the couch, his hands clenched. "Look, I can't control what I dream okay? Why do we always argue? Why didn't you say things were going faster than you wanted earlier? This," he gestured his hands between us. "Isn't new to me like it is you. I have loved you for a couple years now." I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "And I hate that you spend so much time with Kye."

I glared at him, anger rising in me. How do we manage to fight so easily? Are imprinted people supposed to fight this often? Seth never fights with any one, so why do I rile him up so easily? "I'm not even seventeen yet Seth. I haven't been the same age for years. I probably never will. However, I told you in the beginning to take it slow. I should have enforced it better. The beach was a slip," I softened my gaze as I licked my lips. "A great slip, but a slip." I got up and sat next to him on the couch, grabbing his hand. "I'm only sixteen and still want to grow up. It's flattering that I am super confident in your dream, but this Sarah can't even look at herself in the mirror before a shower without blushing."

Seth raised an eyebrow at me with a sly grin and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "I can't say that I understand completely, but I get what it's like to just turn sixteen." He blew out a breath and brushed a curl from her face. "I just want us. Someday. Eventually."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. "I want us as well. I'm not sure if doing it so fast is the right call for me." I brought up a hand and placed it on his stubbled cheek. "I'm not saying we end what we started, but maybe we just start as casual. More than friends. At least until I turn eighteen." He grabbed my hand and nodded, his eyes hurt but also understanding.

"Whatever you need to be you Sarah Rose," he answered. "I just want you happy."

I felt tears in my eyes and felt like slapping myself. I leaned in and kissed him, letting my kiss tell him how lost I felt with this situation. He reached up to cup my cheek bringing me into the kiss more, before breaking it and leaning his forehead on mine. My phone vibrated and I sighed as I let go of Seth to check who it was from. Kye.

Seth read the text over my shoulder and I heard a growl from his throat. "He's just a friend Seth. He doesn't have any of those anymore. His two best friends turned into a couple. Not just a couple: imprints." I sighed as I leaned into his couch, turning my eyes to him. "This is Leah if Leah let anyone help her."

Seth leaned back as well, running a hand through his hair. "I guess." He turned to look at me with furrowed eyebrows. "So we can stop trying to get Leah and Kye together right."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I muttered. "It wasn't for a lack of trying though. Your sister is hard for people to really get to know." I crossed a leg over the other and started rocking it. "I guess to her, Kye is super young." 

Seth chuckled before leaning his arms on his legs, his eyes focusing on the coffee table in front of him. "I think he might remind her a little too much of his dad. I don't think age is a huge issue. I just hope she imprints soon so that she can feel what I feel every day."

I didn't know whether to roll my eyes or sigh with pleasure. It's confusing being an imprint. I leaned onto his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. "I have to go and see what's up with Kye," I whispered.

Seth tensed and threw his arm around me, bringing me into his side. I breathed in his scent and felt an ease in my chest. I thought about how he made me feel so many emotions at once and so fast. It was only two weeks and I almost told him I love him? I promised myself I would never be that girl. Here I was though, thinking about how only a few days ago, he was enjoying my breasts on a beach. I blushed and felt like face palming myself. Focus Sarah Rose. I felt Seth's chest rumble as he talked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Why can't you have friends that are girls?"

I turned my head to look up at him, his eyes looking into mine. "I ask myself that question almost every day." I slipped from under his arm and stood up, pulling my shirt into a comfortable position. He gave me a small smile as he studied my moves. I ran a hand through my hair and stood awkwardly in front of him. "So, we'll talk later?"

Seth nodded, sadness and frustration still evident on his face. "Yeah," he said. "Later."

Adfaksj

I waited on the beach for Kye, pulling my jacket tight around me. I found some small rocks near a boulder and threw them into the lake, thinking about Seth. Next week was my seventeenth birthday and I would officially be older than my parents biologically. I felt a twinge of anger at that. Even Jack didn't age now. I threw another rock into the water, thinking about Jack.

Jack was the guy that all the girls wanted. He knew it too, but he wanted to hold out for his imprint. For how crazy his background is, he seems pretty put together. I almost wished I was never imprinted on so I could live life however I wanted. Not have a shadow following me around. I rolled my eyes at myself, realizing how stupid and whiny I sounded. At least I had an imprint…imprintee? I don't know.

"Hey," Kye said softly, sitting next to me on the large boulder. "Thanks for meeting me." He sat cross legged and I felt the butterflies that have always come when talking with Kye alone since I was seven. He was my first crush and I was pretty convinced it was love. He was dark and tall, but ever since his transformation, he got very muscular. I was one of the few girls, besides imprints, that know about the packs.

"Anytime," I replied, giving him a smile. "What's up?" I guessed that it was going to be another discussion about Tim and Chrystal.

"I had a couple questions for you," he said, his eyes darting to the ocean and then back to my face.

"You couldn't text them?" I laughed. He smiled and grabbed a stick from nearby, slowly breaking it into pieces.

"I wanted to see your face when you answered," he blushed, not even looking up at me.

"Why do I feel like these aren't good questions?" I asked with uncertainty. I turned toward him more, noticing that he still wasn't meeting my eyes. I put my hand on his, stopping them from breaking more twig into splinters. His eyes met mine and I felt the flutter again. Is this right? Wasn't I imprinted on? Should I be feeling the butterflies? "You can ask me anything."

He smiled at me, one that made me blush. I mentally chided myself. Why did I ever let myself agree to be friends with Kye? This is only going to lead me to trouble. "What is it like to be imprinted on?"

I felt my mouth open and close as I registered what he asked. I thought back to the day I first saw Seth. "It wasn't a feeling, more of a knowledge. I looked into Seth's eyes for the first time and felt a spark. Like we have known each other before. It wasn't a love at first sight thing for me like it was for others. I mean, I was only 11. Of course I crushed on him, but even now I am struggling with figuring out what it means to be imprinted on. Being an imprint for me is just confusing."

He nodded, his eyes lost in thought. "You didn't feel true love like my parents or Tim and Chrystal?"

"No," I answered. I looked into the ocean trying to gather the words to explain it to him. I turned to face him again, his stance a focused one. It made me almost uncomfortable. "I almost wish it was. There is definitely a connection between Seth and I but I think we pushed it too fast these past couple weeks." I took a deep breath and stared at my hands which were rolling a rock back and forth. "I know I will eventually be with Seth, I think. My family situation doesn't help."

Kye wrinkled his forehead trying to understand. "Your family situation?" I nodded and shifted my left leg under me. "My dad is a pack leader like yours. You out of anyone should know what it means to them to have their children be part of the pack." I shrugged embarrassed and looked down at my hands again, not wanting him to look at me with pity. "You don't know what it's like knowing that you aren't going to live a life like your parents. How you are going to age and probably have to lie about how your parents are your grandchildren or something."

I wasn't expecting Kye's hand to grip mine in his, or for him to lift my chin with his hand. It was an oddly intimate gesture and I felt guilty that it was happening. "I don't know how it would feel to age before my parents. Then again, I don't have a vampire mom as well," he said with a chuckle. His eyes went serious quickly. "I obviously can't give you great love advice. My love life isn't going to exist anytime soon." He then lowered his hand to my arm and his face got thoughtful. "I know what it's like to have expectations on you since you are an Alpha's kid. It's rough. Being a kid from a line of Alphas is probably even harder. I am sorry you didn't get the gene Sarah. I thought for sure you would with your bloodlines."

I shrugged, moved by his speech. I didn't know that Kye could speak so thoughtfully. I ran a hand to pull my hair out of my face and turned toward the ocean again, painfully aware of Kye's hand holding one of mine and his other still on my arm. "My sixteenth birthday has come and gone. I accepted it then. It just wasn't meant to be." I turned my eyes toward him again and pulled my hand away from his casually, clearing my throat. He removed his hand from my shoulder, blushing a little. "Any more questions?"

He ruffled his hair and ran a hand over his face. "What are your college plans?"

My mouth was hanging open and I was painfully aware of it. "My college plans? You needed to see my face to discuss college plans?"

He laughed and his eyes lit up a little. "No, but I felt we had an already pretty deep conversation, I figured that this was an easy way to break the tension." He cleared his throat and scratched his forehead. "Unless I was the only one thinking there was tension there?"

"No,no," I replied quickly blushing. "There was tension there." I bit my lip and looked up at the stars. "My college plans include Washington State University and a degree in teaching elementary."

"Elementary? Like kids?" A grin covered his face.

"Yes like kids. I happen to like them actually. I also like to be bossy, so teaching seemed like the right move." I grinned back at him and he looked as if he was searching for something in me. "What?" I asked, self-conscious that there was something on my face.

He shook his head with a soft smile. "Nothing, you just surprised me." I knew it was going to happen before it did and I cursed myself again for befriending Kye. His lips were on mine and he kissed me very softly. The worst part was, I let it happen. No, it was that I enjoyed it. As soon as he pulled back, my head was a mess. "I was so not planning on doing that…ever."

I watched him rub his face and take a deep breath, looking at me for any sign of life. I just stared at him, not really able to process what I allowed to let happen and how I felt about it. "I am so sorry," he began when I still didn't answer. "I know you have something with Seth. Not just something, imprintment or whatever, but I just felt like I needed to kiss you and I can't explain why." I watched him sigh and grab my hand. "Sarah?"

I put my other hand to my lips and slowly stood up. "I have to go," I whispered, backing away s and watching my hand part from his. I then turned and jogged back to my house, ignoring Jack and his friend as I went to my room and shut the door. I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling even more confused about being an imprint. I can't believe I liked that kiss…and how am I going to tell Seth about it?

**Yay another chapter! I have the beginning of the next chapter done so expect it by Friday night! Please review and let me know your feelings! I hope you guys are excited about getting back into the world of Sarah and Seth! **


End file.
